


Клон

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Out of Character, Surrogacy, Underage - Freeform, parent/child incest vibes, womb!au, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: По мотивам промпта Womb!AU(Clone!AU).Бен Соло погибает, и Хан уговаривает Рей выносить его клона.





	Клон

— Это всего лишь контракт.

Рей натянула старый, шерстяной, серый плед на плечи: крупная вязка, торчащие нитки, оглушительно пахнет никотином и… домом. Таким, каким она его себе представляла.

— Ты всегда можешь оставить его, — добавил Хан. — Я имею в виду — кому-нибудь, думаю, это можно будет устроить. Все, что тебе надо — довести дело до конца.

Рей снова нервным жестом потянула на себя плед. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось прижаться к Хану, вдохнуть запах сигарет и одеколона, просачивающийся сквозь них запах пота, дотронуться губами до кожи, закусить, пробуя ее на вкус. Но делать этого было нельзя. И Рей просто улыбнулась ему, как улыбалась всегда, мягко и вежливо:

— Я справлюсь. Я действительно хочу этого.

— Никто, — Хан повернулся к ней и внимательно взглянул Рей в глаза. — Никто не должен знать. Ты представляешь, как у нас относятся к клонам. Если хоть одна живая душа прознает, вам не дадут житья.

— Никто не узнает. А если узнают, мы просто уедем, — пообещала Рей. Хан отвернулся, а она уставилась на него, жадно впитывая эту картину: его профиль и взъерошенные седые волосы на фоне серого неба, морщины и нахмуренные брови. Самый лучший человек на всем свете. Человек, ради которого она отдала бы жизнь, но от нее требовалось гораздо меньше.

Всего лишь родить ребенка.

А там, кто знает… Вдруг Хан решит, что хочет быть со своим сыном постоянно?

— Я привезу продукты через пару дней, — сказал Хан. — Обустраивайся пока тут. Это хорошее место.

Он затушил сигарету о потемневшие деревянные перила и щелчком отправил окурок в импровизированную пепельницу. Рей обняла его на прощание, вжимаясь носом в его грудь и вдыхая запах. Это единственное, что было ей дозволено.

Рей привыкла к постоянному шуму прибоя, почти не замечая его. Привыкла к здоровенным морским чайкам и постоянно дующему ветру. Хотя ее маленький дом выглядел неказисто, в нем не было ни единой щели, сквозь которую мог просочиться сквозняк. Если идти по побережью на запад, то можно было добраться до набережной городка по соседству, а если идти на восток, то ты оказывался в совершенно диких дюнах, поросших длинной сухой травой. Рей очень много гуляла и читала — все, чего не могла прочесть раньше. Иногда она заходила в городок. Живот еще не начал расти, а на вопросы, почему она переехала, Рей отвечала, что рассталась с женихом. Хана она назвала своим отцом — он выглядел как ее отец и вел себя, как ее отец, хотя Рей хотелось совсем другого. Она не считала Хана отцом, равно как Бен Соло, пока был жив, не воспринимал ее как сестру — скорее как соперницу за внимание родителей. Рей встречалась с ним редко и очень его боялась: он был такой огромный, мрачный.

Какой он будет, когда родится? Как Лея сумела выносить его, такого? Как родила?

Впрочем, не Рей было об этом беспокоиться, а врачам в платной клинике, куда ей предстояло лечь через долгие шесть с половиной месяцев.

Хан приезжал раз в неделю и привозил продукты. Он мог бы просто переводить ей деньги на карту, но Рей врала, что ей тяжело ходить в магазин, и Хан приезжал, раз в неделю, к десяти утра.

В этот раз он приехал мрачный, перетащил продукты в дом, загрузил в холодильник и вышел на веранду, чтобы покурить. Рей закуталась в плед — как супергерой в волшебный плащ — чтобы почувствовать себя смелее, и вышла за ним.

— Черт! — увидев ее, Хан замахал рукой. — Встань тут, чтобы дым на тебя не попадал.

Рей подчинилась, отойдя.

— А когда… — она замялась. — Когда Бен еще был в утробе, вы тоже курили?

— Нет, — ответил Хан. — Тогда я еще не курил.

Он помрачнел, его лицо приобрело обреченно-суровое выражение, когда он посмотрел вдаль.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Рей.

— Да, — коротко ответил Хан. — Лея. Она узнала и… Похоже, дома меня сегодня не ждут.

— Ты можешь остаться здесь, — Рей сжала кулаки под пледом, надеясь, что это прозвучало нейтрально, как обычное предложение. — Правда, кровать всего одна, но мы можем…

— Нет, — Хан посмотрел на нее и устало улыбнулся. — Не переживай из-за меня. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Рей улыбнулась в ответ, хотя ощущала себя так, будто ее внутренности попали в тиски. Почему он не может остаться? После смерти Бена они с Леей даже спали в разных комнатах.

Почему он не может остаться с ней?

— Приеду через недельку, малышня, — Хан протянул руку и потрепал Рей по голове. — Привезти что-нибудь особенное?

Рей пожала плечами и ответила:

— На твой выбор.

Того, что ей хотелось на самом деле, она никогда бы не рискнула попросить.

Рей было восемнадцать, когда она родила. Мальчик, четыре с половиной килограмма. Его назвали Кайло. Рей не чувствовала к нему какой-то особой любви, скорее нежность и капельку сочувствия. Кайло пришел в суровое место, и Рей должна была помочь к нему адаптироваться. Как когда-то помогли ей. Может быть, теперь Хан станет бывать у нее чаще?

Увидев Кайло в первый раз, Хан долго рассматривал его, а потом извинился и вышел. Рей выглянула в окно: он плакал, стоя на веранде. Он не взял Кайло на руки — просто вышел, отплакался, вернулся и сказал Рей, что заглянет завтра. На завтра он соизволил дотронуться до своего сына: он держал его умело, но осторожно, пристально рассматривая каждую складочку, взглядываясь в пока еще серые глаза, которые смотрели куда-то мимо него.

— Я не могу понять, — сказал Хан наконец, — похож он на себя или нет. Кажется, все дети похожи…

— Это точно он, — сказала Рей. — У нас есть его генетическая карта, и все…

— Я знаю, — ответил Хан. — Знаю. Просто…

Он вернул ребенка Рей и закрыл глаза, пальцами схватившись за переносицу.

— Я не думал, — сказал он, — насколько тяжело это будет. Это он… но это не он. Я… прости меня, Рей, — Хан отнял руку от лица и посмотрел на девушку. — Прости, что заставил пройти через это.

— Все нормально, — сказала Рей мягко. — Я знала, на что иду.

— Нет, не знала, — возразил Хан. — Ты все еще можешь отдать его, если захочешь. Я помогу с деньгами, но…

— Но что? — спросила Рей тихо.

— Это не мой сын, — ответил Хан. — Это никогда не будет мой сын. Прости.

С этими словами Хан ушел, не прощаясь, просто вышел, закрыл за собой дверь и уехал. Рей осталась с ребенком вдвоем в маленьком уютном домике, куда дважды в неделю приходила женщина, чтобы помочь ей с новорожденным. Хан приехал через неделю. Потом через две. Потом через месяц.

В определенный момент он перестал приезжать совсем, но деньги продолжали поступать исправно. Рей звонила ему сама — постепенно все реже и реже — и Хан очень редко спрашивал ее о ребенке.

Когда Кайло исполнилось три, Рей поняла, что ненавидит его. Ненавидит свою жизнь. Ненавидит Хана. Она кричит и срывается на него, а после обнимает и просит прощения. Она бы хотела отдать его, в самом деле, но что-то не дает ей. Возможно то, что иногда, когда он смеется, в нем мелькает что-то от Хана. Что-то, что Рей хотела бы оставить себе. В конце концов, Рей решила, что сможет воспитать его лучшим человеком.

Она постарается.

Когда Кайло исполнилось десять, Рей казалось, что она влюбилась снова. В очень приятного мужчину, который спокойно и с симпатией относился к Кайло. Кайло относился к нему как к временному постояльцу. По всей стране гремели митинги против клонирования, церковь устроила крестовый поход на клиники, Папа официально заявил, что у клонов нет души.

Кайло тогда впервые спросил у Рей, когда она готовила ужин на троих, весело напевая — он был весь в песке, джинсы до колен мокрые, бледное лицо не по-детски серьезное:

— А почему папа никогда не приходит?

Рей замерла, покусывая губы. Кайло знал, что у него есть отец. Где-то. Но никогда не спрашивал об этом раньше.

— Он оставил нас, — ответила она. — Он не выдержал… нас. Прости.

— Ничего, — ответил Кайло. Шаркая ногами, он ушел в свою комнату — Рей услышала, как хлопнула дверь и скрипнули пружины кровати, но не стала ругать его за то, что он повалился на нее в мокрой и грязной одежде.

Кайло исполнилось шестнадцать и он стал похож на самого себя, каким его помнила Рей: грубый, заносчивый, угрюмый, ни в грош ее не ставящий. Правда теперь у нее была некая сила — по крайней мере, ей хотелось так думать.

— Открой дверь!

Музыка казалась громкой даже снаружи. Раздраженно выдохнув, Рей заколотила в нее кулаком, со всей силы. Кайло сам ввернул в нее щеколду, чтобы отгородиться. А у Рей в мессенджере пять непрочитанных сообщений от школьного психолога, и вряд ли он пишет, чтобы порадовать ее успехами сына.

— Открой эту чертову дверь, Кайло!

Музыка утихла, раздались шаги и щелчок щеколды. Дверь открылась, явив Рей Кайло: он вытянулся, став уже выше ее самой, худощавый — ему было далеко до… до самого себя образца почти двадцатилетней давности. И он был в одних трусах, стоял, лениво почесывая черную дорожку из волос под пупком.

— Оденься! — процедила Рей. Оттолкнув Кайло в сторону, она оглядела комнату и сморщилась: тут даже пахло как-то… не то потом, не то еще чем-то. Противно, неубрано, неуютно… — И убери этот свинарник, Бен, я не стану повторять дважды!

Она развернулась, чтобы уйти, но тут Кайло сказал:

— Кто такой Бен? Твой новый ебырь?

Рей медленно повернулась к нему и взглянула ему в лицо. Кайло смотрел на нее с вызовом, нагло, но она все еще видела маленького мальчика, который прятался за этой маской.

— Еще раз я услышу, — сказала Рей, — что-то подобное от тебя, я зашью тебе рот. Будешь питаться через трубочку, очень удобно, никаких крошек в кровати и кусков пиццы под ней!

Она сделала новую попытку уйти, но Кайло начал перечислять, бросая ей в спину слова, как камни:

— Ебырь. Блядь. Сука. Ебаться. Хуй. Я все еще не заработал на зашитые губы? Пидор. Уебок. Пизда…

Рей подлетела к нему, вцепилась рукой в его лицо, закрывая ему рот ладонью и заставляя смотреть на себя.

— Да что же ты за чудовище такое? — выдохнула она в сердцах. — За что мне такое наказание?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Кайло ей в ладонь, и Рей почувствовала, как движутся его мягкие губы.

А потом произошло что-то совсем странное: она ощутила, как его язык, влажный, упругий, щекочет ее ладонь, скользит по линиям. Рей отдернула руку, и Кайло довольно ухмыльнулся.

— Уберись у себя, — бросила Рей, вытирая руку о джинсы. — И поедем к психологу. Гадость!

У психолога, как обычно, ничего нового. Предложения, как справиться с агрессией, посетить специалиста, который сможет выписывать лекарства… Рей это уже слышала. Нет, они не пойдут к специалисту. Нет, они не будут покупать лекарства.

В конце концов, Хан и Лея как-то без них справились.

А может, просто Кайло получился… не такой? Непохожий на Бена? Может, Рей умудрилась добавить ему чего-то своего?

Когда они вышли из школы, Рей вспомнила, как Хан смолил сигареты одну за другой. Кажется, она бы сейчас тоже была не против закурить. Или выпить. Просто расслабиться, хоть немного, потому что жизнь с Кайло — это как хождение вдоль контактного рельса. 

На обратном пути они заехали в супермаркет. Кайло отказался выходить. Он развалился на пассажирском сиденье, выдвинутом максимально назад, сам сполз как можно ниже, разведя колени в стороны, целиком и полностью поглощенный своим телефоном. У Рей не было никакого желания упрашивать его, и она направилась в магазин одна, краем глаза отмечая какие-то плакаты. Кажется, одна из этих политических кампаний, когда известные люди ездят по стране, заезжают в глушь и там опрашивают людей, чего бы они хотели. Или что-то вроде.

В магазине была огромная очередь, работала лишь одна касса, кто-то требовал менеджера, какой-то ребенок вскрыл упаковку мороженого и бросил обратно… В общем, Рей вышла гораздо позже, чем планировала. А выйдя, сразу увидела Кайло — он стоял возле машины, а рядом с ним стояла невысокая леди с седыми волосами, убранными в затейливую прическу. Одета леди была с иголочки, но лица ее Рей не видела. Зато видела лицо Кайло — на нем застыло растерянное, детское выражение. Она могла видеть, как он что-то отвечает женщине, и поспешила к ним.

Рей была на полпути, когда женщина попрощалась с Кайло, осторожно похлопав его по плечу, и повернулась, чтобы уйти. Тогда-то они и встретились взглядами. Рей остановилась как вкопанная, глядя на женщину, а в ее голове стучала одна мысль:

«Что она ему сказала?!»

— Здравствуй, Рей, — сказала ей Лея Органа, проходя мимо. — Ты… прекрасно выглядишь.

— Спасибо, — выдавила Рей. Она не знала, что еще сказать.

Органа ушла. Кайло неотрывно следил за ней, хмурясь, а потом перевел взгляд на Рей и спросил:

— Мы знакомы с ней? Откуда я ее знаю?

— Она знает меня, — ответила Рей. — Может быть, ты видел ее в раннем детстве и запомнил?

— Может быть, — ответил Кайло. Он снова посмотрел вслед Органе, а потом тряхнул лохматой головой, как огромный пес:

— Поехали уже отсюда.

Бывает, что кажется, будто ситуация не может стать хуже, но она становится. Когда Кайло исполнилось семнадцать, Рей считала дни до его совершеннолетия, чтобы со спокойной совестью выставить из дома. В последнее время он стал просто невыносим. Если раньше она могла повлиять на него — иногда, хоть как-то, то теперь он просто ее игнорировал. Будто Рей вдруг стала пустым местом. Постоянный бардак, разбросанные вещи, неприбранная кровать, грязная посуда в раковине — ему было даже лень загрузить ее в посудомойку! — и полный игнор. Вместо нормального разговора - короткие фразы, которые он цедил сквозь зубы и смотрел на Рей со снисходительным прищуром, будто знал что-то, чего не знает она. Когда Рей, рассердившись, выхватила у Кайло телефон, он моментально вскочил на ноги с дивана, на котором валялся, и навис над ней.

— Отдай! — потребовал он.

— Уберись здесь, и тогда отдам, — отрезала Рей, заводя руку с телефоном за спину.

Вместо ответа Кайло схватил ее за руку, и Рей впервые испугалась. Она вдруг поняла, что Кайло действительно сильнее ее. Что он запросто сможет ударить ее, если захочет, вышибить из нее дух… Она вскрикнула, полуиспуганно — полузло, пытаясь вырваться, но Кайло прижал ее к своему горячему, крепкому телу, от которого очень остро пахло потом, и попытался вырвать телефон, который Рей успешно обороняла.

— Отдай, — пропыхтел Кайло ей в ухо, — или я за себя не отвечаю.

— Сначала уберешь комнату, — ответила Рей, отстраняясь. Ее слегка смутило, что говорить приходилось лицом к лицу, словно Кайло склонился к ней для поцелуя. — И получишь, что захочешь.

Рей ожидала нового взрыва возмущения, но вместо этого Кайло растянул губы в улыбке и сказал:

— Ладно.

После чего отпустил ее. И действительно стал собирать немытые тарелки, чтобы поставить их в посудомойку. Рей неверящим взглядом наблюдала за ним, а потом решила не мешать и ушла в свою комнату, такую же маленькую, как комната Кайло.

Там она села на кровать, растерянно глядя в дверной проем. Итак, у нее наконец-то получилось с ним взаимодействовать. После стольких скандалов. Всего-то нужно было отнять телефон.

Рей посмотрела на него: не самый новый, с поцарапанным экраном. Что он там смотрит все время?

Разблокировав телефон (пароль она узнала уже давно, и совершенно этого не стеснялась — она должна была знать, чем занят ее сын), Рей открыла браузер, пролистала историю: какие-то идиотские рок-группы, порно-сайт (кто бы сомневался) и… государственный архив. Тот его отдел, что базировался в их штате. Зачем этому наглому пофигистичному подростку было лезть в архив?

Услышав, что Кайло идет, Рей торопливо открыла список приложений, чтобы закрыть браузер, и среди последних открытых увидела галерею. Случайно ткнув в иконку, Рей увидела… свое фото. Это была она, сонная, сидящая за столом с чашкой кофе, полностью ушедшая в чтение новостей на планшете. Полы халата разошлись совсем неприлично, открывая ее ноги значительно выше бедра — и на Рей в тот злополучный момент не было трусиков.

Рей смутилась и листнула фото дальше. Ей было неудобно и странно от того, что Кайло решил сфотографировать ее в такой момент, но следующее фото повергло ее в настоящий шок. Оно было снято исподтишка, когда Рей переодевалась, собираясь пойти на пляж в один из редких теплых дней: на фото можно было разглядеть ее грудь и прекрасно было видно ее фигуру в одних только плавках от купальника.

На кой черт Кайло ее фотографировал?

Рей сбросила все приложения и снова заблокировала телефон. Когда Кайло показался в дверях, она протянула ему гаджет и спросила:

— Убрался?

— Ага, — Кайло хмыкнул. — А что насчет уговора?

— Вот телефон, — раздраженно сказала Рей. — Бери.

— Ты сказала, что я получу, что захочу, — возразил Кайло.

— На машину не надейся, ты еще свою гитару не отработал, — ответила Рей. — Бери телефон, пока я не передумала, ну?

— Ладно, — Кайло забрал телефон и ухмыльнулся. — Будем считать, что ты дала мне время на размышления.

Победа оказалась мнимой. Потом все вернулось в норму и даже стало еще хуже, и Рей почувствовала, что сатанеет.

— Может быть ты все-таки оторвешь задницу от дивана и забросишь свои вещи в машинку? Это просто: два шага туда, два шага обратно.

— Тебе надо — ты и суетись, — ответил Кайло.

— Мне надо, чтобы ты выглядел как человек, а не куча дерьма.

— Кто бы говорил.

— Я твоя мать, засранец! — не выдержала Рей.

— Ты не моя мать! — огрызнулся Кайло. Рей застыла, чувствуя, как отливает кровь от лица. — Ты ебучий инкубатор, вот ты кто! Моя настоящая мать — Лея Органа, а ты… ты просто нянька!

— Я выносила тебя и родила! — возразила Рей. — Я растила тебя эти семнадцать лет!

— И что? И что? Ты просто прислуга! Наемная работница! Сколько тебе заплатили за это? — Кайло подскочил и навис над ней. Его бледное лицо пошло красными пятнами, ноздри раздувались.

— Меньше, чем стоило бы, — процедила Рей, глядя ему в лицо. — Я не желаю это слушать. Раз ты считаешь, что ты не мой сын — тогда убирайся из моего дома!

Она произнесла это в сердцах. Позже Рей наверняка бы об этом пожалела, но Кайло не дал ей такой возможности. Его лицо перекосила совершенно дикая ухмылка, было что-то такое в его глазах, что заставило Рей попятиться, отодвигаясь от него. Он был выше ее. Несмотря на то, что она была старше, он был сильнее.

Рей развернулась и бросилась прочь, собираясь запереться в своей комнате до тех пор, пока Кайло не уйдет — плевать, куда! К своим друзьям, к Лее Органа автостопом отправится — лишь бы от нее подальше. А Кайло бросился за ней, нагнал ее легко и схватил, подняв в воздух.

— Отпусти меня! — вскрикнула Рей. Как он мог быть таким сильным? Он же просто подросток!

— Нет! — прорычал Кайло.

Дотащив ее до спальни, он швырнул Рей на кровать и уселся сверху, прижимая ее руки к матрасу.

— Я теперь буду решать, что делать! Ты мне — никто! — Тяжело дыша, Кайло склонился к ней близко, почти касаясь ее носа своим и спросил тихим свистящим шепотом:

— Как меня звали в прошлой жизни?

Рей молчала, сжав губы. Тогда Кайло встряхнул ее, что есть силы, и она выдавила:

— Бен. Бен Соло. Ты ненавидел меня. Я терпеть тебя не могла.

— И почему ты согласилась на это?

На этот вопрос Рей не собиралась отвечать, даже если бы Кайло стал ее резать.

— Почему? Почему?!

Она зажмурилась, чтобы не видеть перекошенного лица, такого знакомого — призрачно знакомого, пришедшего из другой жизни, не из этой. Она слышала, как он орет на нее, трясет, пытаясь выдавить из нее признание — и молчала.

Наконец Кайло устал. Он лег на нее сверху, тяжело дыша, лбом вжавшись в подушку рядом с лицом Рей. Тяжелый, будто весь состоящий из острых углов, созданный, чтобы ранить. Рей ошиблась. Она ничего не смогла бы привнести в него от себя, Бен Соло был точно таким же, как раньше.

— Ты думаешь, что это была ненависть?

Рей тихо вздохнула и открыла глаза. Кайло прижимался губами к ее уху, а его рука медленно ползла по ее плечу вверх, легким, поглаживающим движением. У Рей кожа покрылась мурашками, а Кайло переместил руку ей на горло и сжал, но не настолько, чтобы она не могла дышать. Он удерживал ее на месте, продолжая прижиматься к ней.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я ненавидел тебя?

— Да, — ответила Рей, тяжело сглотнув. — И даже теперь я постоянно получаю подтверждения этого.

— Ты действительно так думаешь. — Кайло не спрашивал, утверждал. Он приподнялся, одной рукой продолжая удерживать Рей за шею, а второй попытался раздвинуть ее колени и вклиниться между ними. Рей попыталась ударить его, но Кайло сносил ее удары, как комариные укусы. Наконец он устроился между ее ног, рывком задрал ее юбку и прижался к ней пахом, чтобы Рей смогла почувствовать его эрекцию.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я делаю это, потому что ненавижу тебя?

Кайло потерся об нее, с жадным, голодным и отчаянным выражением на лице.

— Неужели ты никогда не понимала, насколько я люблю тебя? Все эти годы. С первой минуты, когда я узнал тебя.

Рей закрыла глаза и замотала головой. Нет. Нет, это неправда. Слезы обожгли ее щеки, но она не собиралась открывать глаза и не собиралась соглашаться с Кайло.

Бен ненавидел ее. Она знала точно.

— Я докажу тебе, — раздался над ней голос, и Рей поняла, что не знает, кто перед ней. Донесся ли он из прошлого, или из настоящего. Кто сейчас вжимает ее в кровать.

Она услышала, как Кайло возится с ремнем на джинсах, чертыхаясь и торопясь, и снова попыталась вырваться. И снова Кайло прижал ее к кровати весом своего тела, не давая ускользнуть.

— Мне просто хотелось, чтобы ты любила меня тоже, понимаешь? Я просто! Хотел! Чтобы ты! Меня! ЛЮБИЛА!

Он кричал так громко, что его можно было услышать на улице, но некому было слушать.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты меня любила, — Кайло прижался к ней щекой, и Рей поняла, что он тоже плачет, но глаз не открыла. Она чувствовала, как он расстегивает и стаскивает с себя джинсы, как неумело пытается всунуть в нее свой член, повторяя:

— Я люблю тебя. Люблю. Люблю…

Рей стиснула зубы, чтобы не издать ни звука, пока Кайло двигался на ней — это заняло чуть больше минуты, а потом он кончил и снова навалился на нее всем весом, мешая дышать. Рей чувствовала, как колотится его сердце, и из груди у нее рвались рыдания, но она молчала, словно пыталась сделать вид, что ее здесь нет.

— Теперь ты понимаешь?


End file.
